Secrets Reveled
by LuskAngel333
Summary: All of the Charcters feelings are mixed up...and they cannot choose who to love...yet
1. Default Chapter

Ok, you all know I don't own the characters, the places, the things, or the terms, but I do own the plot and the things I make the characters do…This is a tangling Romance story…It has Harry, Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and all of the others… all mixed up. Set in year 5.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day at Kings Cross Station. The first student to go through the barrier and enter Platform nine and three quarters was a young lady wearing deep blue robes, and her face was barely visible…All you could see was her crimson lips that glimmered as an angelic shimmer and her warm rosy cheeks. She walked onto the Hogwarts Express with a tense glowering patience. Just as everyone started to flow into the Platform Harry, Hermione, and Ron stooped onto the train. As they looked for compartments Harry found the young girl and he asked "Who are you?"  
  
"Well you know me but…" She broke off. "I hate the way I look" She said in a worried tone. Just then Hermione walked in. "Hey Lavender" She said. "Hermione" Lavender hissed. "Lavender?" Harry said shocked. Just when Lavender removed her hood Harry felt all warm inside…like he just sipped a hot bowl of pasta. "Lavender…wow…you are so beautiful" He said shocked. Then Ron came in and said "I found a compartment…or this one is fine" He said as he looked at Lavender.  
  
"Come on you guys…I am not pretty so stop gawking" Ron stuttered then spoke…"Lavender what happened…how did you turn so beautiful"  
  
Just as Ron looked at Hermione for support he could not help but feel attracted to her. When lavender was just about to speak a drawling voice rang out…"Oh la la…who do we have here" Draco said in a voice undistinguished tone. "Back off Malfoy" Harry said in his brave but yet idiotic voice. "Whatever Potter" Draco said Drawling in a sarcastic way this time. "See you around hunny" Draco said blowing a kiss.  
  
As the food trolley came around Harry decided to be a gentleman and buy all of ladies food. At this point Parvati, Padma, and Seamus entered the compartment.  
  
Lavender and Seamus were hugging and talking when all of a sudden Seamus and Parvati stood up to make an announcement. We would like to tell all of you that we are going out and all of our boyfriends and girlfriends *Parvati stared at Seamus* that Seamus and me are going to go out. *Parvati smiled* 


	2. Hermione's Problam

At this Lavender stood up and at Seamus…and punched Parvati. Parvati squealed like a baby.  
  
"I cannot believe you" Lavender screamed, "It is okay" Harry spoke up. "Harry you stay out of this" Seamus wailed.  
  
"Hush" Hermione said.  
  
"Well I think this was fun" George peeped up.  
  
"Yes I do agree" Fred commented  
  
"Here is a present from us," George said.  
  
Both of the Weasley twins grinned, Harry, Ron and, Hermione knew why. They gave Canary Cream to each of them. They turned yellow with feathers. They looked like two weirdoes. Parvati and Seamus left the compartment.  
  
"Thank you Harry" Lavender smiled  
  
"And where would I be without a good laugh, thank you Fred and George" she giggled. They finally arrived at Hogwarts. They watched everyone get sorted, ate the feast, and then Malfoy walked up to Lavender.  
  
"What to get together sometime" Malfoy said a cool tone  
  
"No thanks" Lavender said in a final way.  
  
"Here"…Draco slipped some money in Lavender's bag.  
  
"I do not want your money" Lavender spat  
  
"Need zany help Mizter Malfoy?" somebody spat  
  
"No…No Ms. Delacour" Draco said obediently.  
  
Draco was very happy…as he loved Potions but Snape had an assistant…Fleur Delacour.  
  
Now he was interested in Fleur…of course she was part veela. Hermione had to figure out a spell to cast on Ron to stop the entrancement.  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon…. double potions with the Slytherins…  
  
"Today we will be studying the Kristkie potion. It is the Gibie word for love," Snape said frowning.  
  
Hermione just remembered…she quickly cast the spell on Ron "Xiatina" Hermione whispered…. but the hawk eyes that Snape had seen her.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Granger would you like to share that spell with everyone?" Snape said smirking.  
  
"Sure" Hermione shot back  
  
"Okay…test it on Mr. Malfoy then" Snape said  
  
"Fine" Hermione grimaced  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at Draco and shouted…  
  
"Xiatina"  
  
Draco quickly came out of the veela trance.  
  
"Wha...What happened?"  
  
"Why Ms. Granger…how impressive" Snape smiled insincerely.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Hermione said laughing  
  
"Excuse me…what happened?" Draco said again  
  
"Nothing Malfoy Nothing" Ron said in a comical tone  
  
"Ms. Granger…you will be escorted to the Headmasters office…" Snape spat  
  
"Here is the password Ms. Delacour" Snape said handing Fleur the paper.  
  
"Have a lovely day Granger" Snape said 


End file.
